<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nature Abhors by imaginary_golux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393727">Nature Abhors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux'>imaginary_golux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ignores recent canon, Innuendo, Post-Canon, Post-Wonder Woman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Trevor, newly returned to the land of the living, explores Diana's apartment and encounters a very strange robot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nature Abhors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve stares down at the thing on the floor. It’s round, and about half again as big as a dinner plate, though much thicker, and a very shiny black. It has a couple of buttons on its flat top.</p>
<p>It’s probably not dangerous, since Diana didn’t warn him about it, the way she cautioned him not to put metal objects in the microwave or drop the hair dryer in the sink. It certainly doesn’t <em>look</em> dangerous. He just can’t imagine what it’s <em>for</em>. It’s not particularly decorative, nor does it have any useful labels to describe its function.</p>
<p>Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained, and there <em>is</em> a big shiny button for him to push. Steven shrugs and pushes it. The thing makes a sort of cheerful beeping noise and begins to whir, and then starts <em>moving</em> - straight for his ankles.</p>
<p>Steve backs up hastily. What the hell? The thing keeps following him. It doesn’t look dangerous, but he didn’t expect it to start moving to begin with - who knows what it might do if it catches him?</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Diana opens the door to the familiar whirring and bumping of the Roomba, and pokes her nose into the living room to find Steve perched on the back of the couch, watching the little robot like he’s worried it’s going to leap up and bite him. “Diana!” he says when he catches sight of her. “What the hell is it, and why does it keep going for my ankles?”</p>
<p>“It is a robotic vacuum,” Diana says, leaning against the doorway and grinning at him. “It moves randomly around the room until it has cleaned all the floor or run out of power. Though I think Bruce may have added some other programming to this one.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Steve says, and eases down from the couch; the Roomba immediately turns and heads for him. Diana laughs and intercepts it, pressing the button to turn it off. It whirrs sadly as it powers down.</p>
<p>“My hero,” Steve says, and Diana puts the Roomba down so she can catch him as he pretends to swoon. He grins up at her, trusting her to take his weight without hesitation. “Saving me from vicious robotic vacuums.”</p>
<p>Diana laughs. “Perhaps not quite as fearsome as my usual foes.”</p>
<p>“It could have given my ankles <em>such</em> a brushing,” Steve says. “How can I ever thank you enough?”</p>
<p>Diana hums. “Well, normally I do not accept any sort of reward for my actions, but I suppose as this is a special case, I could perhaps request a kiss.”</p>
<p>“I thought I was supposed to be rewarding <em>you</em>, not being given a reward,” Steve teases, and reaches up to cup her cheek in one hand. “Though I suppose you didn’t specify <em>where</em> I ought to kiss you.” He raises one eyebrow and licks his lips suggestively. “Not that that wouldn’t be a reward for me, too…”</p>
<p>“Well then,” Diana purrs, “far be it from me to deny you…”</p>
<p>Steve laughs all the way into the bedroom, cradled in her arms like the treasure he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the FFC prompt "Robot," and beta'd by my amazing Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>